Harry Potter
Description Harry Potter is a sequence of seven books, recounting the seven years spent by boy wizard Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - each book covers the adventures which occur during one academic year, with the first taking place when Harry is 11, the second when he is 12, etc. The cycle took its creator 17 years to write, from initial conception in 1990 to the completion of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in 2007. Each book is darker in tone that its predecessor, with the first being fairly innocuous, but the seventh containing a massive number of deaths, some of them rather violent. The film rights to the series were purchased by Warner Brothers. From 2001–2011, adaptations of all the books were produced, one per film, except for the final book, which was split into two feature-length films. On March 27, 2012, all seven Harry Potter books were released as eBooks exclusively from Pottermore, the official website for the series."Pottermore conjures Harry Potter ebooks". The Guardian. March 27, 2012. The books are available for download in ePub and Kindle formats. Books 1-3 are slightly cheaper than books 4-7, and a collection of all seven is also available to purchase.Harry Potter eBooks. Pottermore Shop. Sales of the eBooks during the first three days of availability exceeded £1m."Harry Potter ebook sales top £1m in three days". The Guardian. April 5, 2012. Reader's Reviews 1 Harry Potter is a very addicting series! Once you start reading, you can't stop. The books are very well-written; the characters are deeply developed and the descriptions are magnificent. I especially love how the ending is always a surprise! This factor keeps readers hanging on to every word. ~ LovetoRead ~ 2 Really good series! I'm normally not a fantasy person, but HP was an exception. 3 Harry Potter is an amazing series! They are the kind of books that you can pick up but aren't able to put back down! My favourite is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, because it was interesting to find out what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione at the end. The Epilogue was brilliant! —SmudgyHollz 4 When I first spotted'' Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, in my school library, I thought, "It's a boy's book and a lame fantasy. I won't read it," but I was badly mistaken! All of my classmates were reading the books and laugehd at me when I said I didn't. Eventually I took out the first book from the library and was stunned. The plot is excellently planned and there's an adventure on every page. Once you look at the first page you're hooked. I had a fight with my mother, who didn't want me reading Harry Potter (she thought the books were scary) and then I made her read one. She was shocked! J.K. Rowling is a wonder, a true genius. Bravo! 5 Harry Potter and I share a lot of things in common. I can relate to all the characters in Harry Potter, evem Malfoy. J. K. Rowling makes all the characters really captivating and relatable except for Voldemort, which makes him the most epic villain of all. HP is the perfect series for anyone who needs to read a book but just can't seem to stand reading. It is the perfect gateway drug into reading (not actually a drug). I hope that anyone who hasn't read the books will give them a chance and not judge the books by the movies. User:Thepoodlechef 02:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 6 The characters are so deeply developed it makes you want to know everything about them! Its just so... readable! Oh, and don't whatever you do, don't judge a book by its cover! (or the movies). 7 Please add your review here. Books in the series *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (1997) (published in the USA as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (1998) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (1999) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2000) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2003) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (2007) *Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2016) Parental Guidance *Reading Age: Most children ages 8+ who are avid readers will be able to handle the series, but ages 10+ will appreciate the storyline much more. *Read Aloud Age: 8+ Books 1-3 are suitable for younger children around 8 years of age. But from book 4, and especially book 5, and onward, the storyline becomes quite complex. A lot of thinking has to go into books 4-7. In addition, the language, violence and "dark stuff" get worse. The seventh book has some very unsuitable language for children under 10 years of age. I found that out the hard way... (reading aloud). It also becomes a whole lot more gruesome. Comment: Adults as well as children will like Harry Potter. If you like this you might like *''The Uglies Trilogy'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis *The Bartimaeus Trilogy'' *''Septimus Heap'' *''The Guardians of Childhood by William Joyce *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children External Links *[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''Harry Potter wiki] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0241527/ The 2001 film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0295297/ The 2002 film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0304141/ The 2004 film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0330373/ The 2005 film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0373889/ The 2007 film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0417741/ The 2009 film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0926084/ The 2010 film version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I on IMDb] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1201607/ The 2011 film version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II on IMDb] References Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Adaptation Category:Wizards Category:1997 Category:British Children's Books